


Bury Me Face Down | GoT Ladies

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Women, Battle, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Embedded Video, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Other, POV Multiple, Politics, Violence, War, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: "When I go into that ground, I won't go quietly."Song by grandson.Please kudos, comment, and/or like if you enjoy!





	Bury Me Face Down | GoT Ladies




End file.
